


Adrichat Hell

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, M/M, adrien's a little shit, everyone's going wild because of this quarantine, i cant believe yall, plagg can't take adrien's teasing, this is crack btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: Today and last night, April 16-17, a wave of cursed content flooded the miraculous ladybug fandom. We fans rode the wave into #1 trending on Tumblr and ever since then, the world as we know it, would be lost.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Adrichat Hell

**Author's Note:**

> haitus x quarantine isn't a good combination isn't it XD
> 
> Edit: I don't know if the image is showing but here's a link to my tumblr to see it in full glory: @lovegeek1215 !  
> New Edit: um? i don't know? how big? the image is???? oh this is a disaster skjdhfksj  
> New New Edit: "le"

Staring at his ceiling, Adrien sighed. Hawkmoth hadn’t been on his best game, for some unforsaken reason, making all the recent akuma battles bland and boring. When was the last time he fought one? Last Wednesday?

“What now!?” groaned his kwami, Plagg. Adrien’s been sighing out loud for the past 10 minutes. Yeah, Plagg’s bored now too, but can’t he do anything more than just being sad? He can just eat some camembert to cheer him up!

“Imagine if Chat Noir was, like, a different entity. Like, I could talk and watch movies and play video games with him.”

Plagg glanced down at his holder and frowned. He had a wistful expression on his face, which was strange, since he was talking… about himself… “What do you mean? Am I not enough to just hang out and do some of those things with you?”

“You are,” he sighed, AGAIN, “But like. Chat Noir.”

“What about him?”

“The way people write about him in fanfictions online, he sounds super cool.”

Plagg squinted his eyes. Is he playing some sick joke or something? “What are you talking about?”

Adrien bounced off his bed and onto his desk chair, sliding up to the keyboard and typing furiously. Plagg cautiously floated behind Adrien’s head and raised an eyebrow. 

Clicking on the title, Adrien bit his lip. He pointed at the screen, “This one’s my favorite. Someone, just out of nowhere, wrote something about me and Chat Noir. And I can’t stop thinking about it. Like,” he spun around in his chair with his arms up, a smile too happy filling his face. “What if he really did save me from a fight and we had to share a bed in a shitty motel because we were too far away from our homes?”

Plagg’s mouth was gaping. How was he supposed to respond??

“Look, look-!” He spun back around and scrolled down before pointing at a paragraph. He read out loud, “The fight was rough, surely traumatizing the model beside him. Chat Noir lifted his hands and carefully, keeping in mind of his claws, smoothed the tension out of his eyebrows. He expected the soft smile, he’s known for his looks for a reason. What he didn’t expect, however, was when Adrien grabbed his hand and pulled it around his waist, sighing to deeper sleep. Chat chuckled, before kissing his forehead and letting his sleep take over.” Adrien, the weirdo he is, covered his face to cover his… blush??? And scrunched into a ball, a small whine coming out of it. 

“Oh em gee, Plagg, imagine if I was that smooth in real life!” He squealed.

“Wh-” Plagg shook his head, turning to the screen and to his holder, back and forth. Has he gone insane?! “What are you talking about?!”

“He saved me from a fight! And he kissed my forehead!!!1!!11”

“B-but,” Plagg threw his arms(?) out, “ ** _He’s you??????_** ”

Adrien sighed, walking up to his windows and leaning, “Man, I wish he was with me right now to give me forehead kisses.”

“What??” Plagg cried, clearly in distress, but not clearly enough for Adrien to see, apparently.

“Last night, Plagg, while you were sleeping and I was doing my extra credit, I stumbled upon this ‘Adrien x Chat Noir’ or ‘Adrichat’ fanfic and I haven’t stopped scrolling through the tag since then. They make Chat Noir sound so funny and sweet and- you know, I tried writing one myself at one point.”

“ _WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?!_ ” shouted Plagg, trying to cover his ears and closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to listen to this bullshit anymore.

“I even saw this meme in one of them,” he opened his phone, already opened to the fic and showed it to Plagg.

…

Plagg stared at the image. Mouth gaping, once again. The feeling of feeling draining from his being. 

Adrien glanced at his kwami, struggling to hide his grin. “Plagg?”

The god of destruction squinted at the image. The longer he stared at it, the worse it got. 

The only thing that came out of the kwami’s mouth, in a very loud whisper, were the words, “What le fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is obviously just poking fun at this strange topic, don't take it seriously lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed? it? sorry the image didn't work, but let me tell you that image took me like 20 minutes to do so-


End file.
